At the Tamer Home
by Aiko Isari
Summary: There are no good movies out and the television is showing reruns. They need something to do besides bicker, right?
_Warning for teenagers and innuendo._

* * *

"I _hate_ being on vacation."

Litton heard this from the comfort of Koh's warm covers and merely yawned in reply, burrowing deeper into the pillow. She didn't see the problem. Vacations were great. They lacked paperwork.

"Your sympathy is touching." He patted her head where it stuck out under the comforter. She kicked him in the back as 'gently' as possible. "Ow!" He whined, rubbing what would become a light bruise in a few hours. "It was a compliment, Li. Seriously."

"Um-hm." She sat up and dragged him down to her by his wrists, ignoring his squawks of complaint. "Why do you hate being on vacation? We both have the weekend off." She felt him squawk against her chest and grinned. He just didn't want to admit he liked this position. "is it because you can't go fight to the death with Sayo again? Is it cause Glare caught you skipping out on overtime?" Her voice dipped as she kneaded his shoulders. She could feel his glare, half-hearted at best, on her neck. She had never seen it but Sayo informed her it was adorable. "Is it cause it's you and me and nothing to do but-"

"You are such a _pervert_ ," he grumbled, trying to get off of her. Litton laughed. "Yes, I know and I'm dating you so that makes me a pervert too, shut up."

"Wasn't gonna say anything." She wrapped her arms around him before he could escape and he yelped with laughter, flopping them both back over, this time on their sides.

"Oh come on, Li," Koh whined, pretending to squirm. "Not cool, there are DigiBabies lurking!"

"And all they're going to see is lil ol' me keeping this big tough Platinum Tamer in my arms. Won't think anything of it so long as you-" She booped his nose with her own. "Don't make something of it."

He scowled playfully at her. She didn't need vision to know that was what he was doing. "And are you suggesting I should?"

She pretended to think. "I'm not suggesting you _shouldn't_."

Koh wiggled to free his arm and poked her forehead. "Course you're not. Tease."

"Cat." She retorted, aiming to nip his index finger. "Dogs chase cats."

"That's a load of bull," he said, rubbing his bitten finger.

"Well, dogs chase cats and both chase rabbits, so..." She grinned wider as she trailed off. Contrary to his own beliefs, his crush was not going unnoticed by her. It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone to be honest. Sayo was just waiting for him to be flat on his butt and willing to listen. Well, if Litton had it her way, it was going to be easy to persuade him.

Koh's face burned against her neck where he had gotten comfortable. "Shut up!"

"You know saying that helps me win, right?"

He resisted the urge to headbutt her in the face. Then she really would win. "You are mean to me."

"At least I'm fun about it."

He pouted and then paused, feeling her fingers carding through his messy hair. Damn it. If he didn't give up now, she would stop. He couldn't have that. So he adjusted himself a little and gave in, deciding to enjoy the hug while it lasted.

Litton relaxed into the mattress once more. "See, this isn't so bad, now is it?"

"I guess not..."

She laughed. He could never win with this girl, honestly. Then she kissed him on the forehead. "If you're that bored, we can find something to do. Two teenagers stuck in a house with no good movies, nothing we wanna watch… Your book collection sucks..."

"Hey!" Honestly, the _nerve_ of her. "The classics are great for a reason."

"Not as great as you," she said, flicking his cheek.

His face flamed. Wow, he had walked right into that one. "Inviting me, again. Shame on you. This isn't you. You're more subtle than that."

"Why be subtle when I can just-"

"Stop," Koh deadpanned.

Litton pouted, pretending at desperation. "Then are you in?"

He glowered and buried his face in her neck. "Fine."

Litton grinned. "Good boy."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ ** I love teasing Koh a bit. I just can't help myself.

Challenges: Game Non Flash 061 - pairing: Litton/Koh, Prompts in Steps 3.09 - problematic, Diversity Writing B66. Write about a character achieving a target, and gameverse boot camp prompt - grouchy


End file.
